


We Can Have it All

by OverbearingStruggles



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alex in a skirt, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbearingStruggles/pseuds/OverbearingStruggles
Summary: "Ri, you know I don't like to throw anything away I look great in." Alex is holding up the poofy skirt he wore as the leader of the Holograms to his waist, trying to convince Rian.





	We Can Have it All

Rian knew it was dramatic to say he was dreading this moment but he sure was hoping he could get this done while Alex was distracted.

“Ri,” the voice came slowly, sing-songy. “What ‘cha doin’?”

Dammit.

Alex was passing through their bedroom to the master bathroom, taking a short break from video games to piss and grab a snack for refueling before diving back in. Being home was so nice. He probably wouldn't even change out of sweats today.

"Alex, it's time for these to go," Rian steps into the doorway of their walk-in closet briefly to flail an arm at a pile of clothes he’s tossed on the bed.

He'd been on cleaning kick for half the day already. Starting in the kitchen and doing thoughtless things like throwing out that one yogurt in the back of the fridge that was way past its expiration date and wiping down the stovetop; then organizing the bathroom. Now he had moved onto the bedroom. Specifically, the closet. It’s a task that requires a bit more consideration since it can be sensitive and he has to be selective. If it were up to him deciding what to toss out would be simple. You wear it? Great, keeper. If I haven't seen you in it in several months - or _ever_ with the way Alex shops - it's got to go.

He had items in the pile himself - things worn out, forgotten, no longer or never needed - but now he is delved deep into Alex's side. Where Alex has articles purely for their memories, like white jeans he couldn’t even fit in anymore and a Hit the Lights pullover. Some things he'd insisted on buying despite Rian predicting he’d never touch it.

 _“Rian_ look _at this hoodie! It’s rare and original and so cool. I need it!”_

_“Alex, it's from Etsy with little robot Star Wars dudes on it. Really?”_

Alex starts peeking through the pile of clothes. It’s not huge but there's a good amount. Mostly it’s free t-shirts and hoodies, stuff that came and went without thought because there was an abundance of it from clothing lines and band friends. It’s all fine until Alex finds frills.

“Hold up, Jem? You want to throw out my Jem skirt? And the plaid one??” Alex’s voice squeaks with genuine disbelief. He pauses his sorting and pulls them from the center of the pile, flinging shirts off to the side and glaring into the closet at Rian.

This causes Rian to pause _his_ sorting because here we go. "Yes! They were Halloween costumes and you're never, ever, ever going to touch them again.” He knew this moment was going to happen. Having to reason with Alex about the most obvious thing.

“I can be a naughty schoolgirl anytime,” Alex says it in a fairly dignified tone, but they both know it's not a real argument and that relieves Rian.

“You have photos in them. They don’t need to keep taking up space in here."

Alex is cute and Rian loves him dearly but sometimes he likes to be stubborn over meaningless things when Rian has to be logically stern. He hates when Alex will call him “Mom” in his mocking teen stoner voice when he's doing the most sensible thing. Rian usually rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, further embracing the accused roll as he tells Alex he sounds exactly like he did when they were younger. It’s never much of a battle and it’s only over unimportant things but it’s their dynamic. Rian knows Alex loves that he’ll call him on his bullshit without hesitation but that also means that Alex loves to egg it on. They’ve been bickering like an old married couple since way before either of them actually hoped they’d become an old married couple.

"Look, find a t-shirt to keep. At least you can wear that." Rian isn’t unreasonable, he can compromise.

"Wait. Are you saying I can’t wear the skirts? Is that actually what you are saying?" It's indignant but cutesy. If ever there was a description for Alex.

"You know that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying they were a gag that you have no other purpose for and we don't need them in our closet." Sometimes Alex argues just to get him stirred up and Rian knows it. Most of the time it works.

"Ri, you know I don't like to throw anything away I look great in." Alex is holding up the poofy skirt he wore as the leader of the Holograms to his waist, trying to convince Rian.

"Babe. You have legs for days, we know. But it's in the way." Rian barely even looks at Alex when he says it, although Alex is a bit wrapped up in himself at the moment as he holds the skirt, looking at himself in their dresser mirror. He smirks at the first part of Rian’s comment and pretty much misses the rest.

Rian is busy and trying to do something useful while they're home and Alex isn't helping. "Just leave them here, I'll take care of it. I’ve got to get back to battle!" After all that, Alex drops the skirt and walks out to continue his game. Being stubborn yet easily distracted is sometimes a blessing of a combination.

Rian knows Alex won't take care of it; it's going to get shoved back where it was and he's going to do this all over again. Alex loves to make a scene for the spark of attention, so despite the show, Rian knows he won’t really care. When he finishes putting all their clothing donations in bags he is sure to grab the Halloween skirts too. Alex won't even notice for a while and if he does he still knows Rian is right so he might whine a bit and that’ll be the end of it. Rian can deal.

By the end of the night, the clothing isn't even mentioned. Rian moved onto a section of the garage afterward and was exhausted. He cuddles next to Alex on the couch for a bit, feigning interest in the game Alex is somehow still playing.

“Are you winning?” It’s Rian’s turn to be facetious.

“Yes Rian, I am winning. Thank you for your support.” Alex's voice sounds as dry as his humor but Rian isn't about to mention it. He’s mom’d Alex enough for the day. He watches for a few more minutes before kissing Alex goodnight and Alex assures him he won't be up much longer. Rian knows it’s not true.

 

It’s a few uneventful days later while Rian is checking out equipment for the studio that he starts getting a barrage of messages from Alex. He’s mid-conversation with Chris - his goto guy at their local electronics store - about running longer cables and trying to keep the sound quality during recording sessions when he glances at the first message, immediately locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He continues talking with only the smallest catch in his breath as notifications come through, his phone buzzing consistently enough to feel like he's getting a call. By the time the chat finally wraps up, eager is an understatement to see what the hell Alex is up to since his initial peek revealed an interesting selfie.

He gets a good look at the photos once he's alone in his car. Phone screen shielded from the sun and eyes belonging to anyone else on this planet and yep, all selfies. Mirror selfies. Full body mirror selfies revealing Alex in nothing but a skirt.

The article is blueish-purple and black all over galaxy print that probably isn’t traditionally a mini-skirt but on Alex’s body it’s exposing a lot of thigh. Somewhere in the depths of Rian's brain the term “skater skirt” floats through but with a large question mark attached. Alex only has three poses but manages to pout and bend just a little different each time.

 _Come home_ is the only text amongst the pictures.

Rian isn't immediately hot at the photos. If he’s honest, they’re a bit laughable - partly because Alex in a skirt feels like a joke and partly because he looks like he's trying really hard to give face. But looking closely reveals Alex’s dark eyes are sending the message loud and clear. The skirt is interesting, it’s good, but it’s not what gets Rian going. Alex. Alex is fucking feeling himself and that's what gets Rian. Alex looks good in anything who gives a shit. Pants, boxers, skirt, tank top, turtleneck it does not matter, but Alex like this. When he's really into it - into himself - that's Rian's shit. The outside is superficial, he's much more interested in the mood being set, Alex's mindset, confidence and openness. That's Alex at his best. And that's Rian's fucking shit.

That's enough for him to skip out on his other errand of tweaking some things at the studio, text Alex a simple _on my way_ , and trek back down Route 45 to join the party awaiting him.

He checks himself out in the visor mirror as he drives and suddenly wishes his hair was styled a bit tighter and beard trimmed finer. He wants to match what Alex is giving. Because in times like these Alex still makes him just a bit nervous. Excited but conscious of aesthetic. No matter how each of them have changed physically over the years Rian still holds a hint of residual insecurity and still sees Alex as the hottest kid ever. He swears he’ll never shake the latter.

On the drive, he's realizing Alex never brought up the clothing donation at all. He had anticipated having one more tiff about it, Alex being whiny before giving up completely, but that never came. Which means this is somehow Rian's punishment. At the very least it’s Alex's way of making a point. A trap, no doubt, but the best kind.

Rian walks into the house slowly, unsure of exactly what to expect. He knows where it's going but the lead up is curious.

He only gets a few feet from the front door when Alex appears out of the hall in all his glory. Stretchy skirt low on his hips, long stilt-like legs looking even longer with how much of them are on display, a black t-shirt that’s been cut into a hip-baring tank top that lays nicely where the skirt starts to flare. He looks even thinner, more fit. He doesn't have curves but the way his hip bones jut out is just as good. It always has been. He’s barefoot compared to Rian's sneakers but when they’re shoulder to knee Alex still has about an inch on him. It’s one of those physical dichotomies that make their aesthetic. Alex tall and slim, Rian shorter but more built. These days Rian has more hair on his head but Alex’s is still a mop, messy and even when it’s styled. Alex is clean shaven, skin glowing and somehow the colors of the skirt are bringing out the natural flush in his cheeks.

Rian tries to play cool even as his eyebrows rise with interest, eyes scanning Alex’s entire frame.

"Rian!” It's enthusiastic but devilish. Playful but menacing. And Rian is doing everything he can to keep his composure.

“You threw them away. I didn't want you to but you did. And I guess you had a point so, fine.” His tone is flippant but he fucking saunters over to Rian, close enough to rest a finger against his lips in the chance he tries to defend his actions. It’s so dramatic Rian fights rolling his eyes even as he is getting worked up.

“But,” voice lower and weighty. “I'm wearing this shit, Ri. Because like, look at me. I'll wear it around the house, I'll wear it to play video games, I'll wear it to suck your dick, whatever. But I'll wear it, so don't touch it."

Just like that he about faces to head off to the bedroom and Rian knows he's supposed to follow. He lets Alex get a head start, watching his familiar frame move with the unfamiliar silhouette. It is different and interesting and he needs to take it all in. Sure, he’s seen Alex in a skirt, but it wasn’t like this.

When he gets in the room Alex is back in front of the mirror, just kind of gazing, waiting. "You sent me like a dozen selfies." Rian's good at sounding unimpressed but they've been doing this too long and it doesn't fool Alex for a second. Afterall, Rian didn’t seem to hesitate to come home when beckoned.

“Okay, it was _only_ seven. And which one is your favorite?” Rian moves to stand behind him, both of them unashamedly admiring Alex when their eyes meet in the reflection. Alex looks pleased.

“Huh, maybe the one where you’re pouting? Or, the one where you’re pouting. Or maybe..” Alex turns and cuts off his sass with a kiss. “Oh, shut up.”

“Okay seriously, probably this one,” Rian pulls him in tight, inhaling into the kiss as he goes straight to Alex's lips. It's cheesy as hell but Alex loves that shit. They both do, really.

Rian reaches a hand down past the skirt as they make out, caressing up the back of Alex's thigh and going to his bare ass. Alex gasps, playfully licks at Rian's mouth. "Huh,” is the noise Rian makes, more to himself than anything but Alex won’t ignore it.

“Hmm?” Alex's questions.

“Didn't think you'd be free ballin’ under there.” It's been a long time since Rian has had his hand up a skirt but it was never quite like this - and not just for the obvious reasons.

Alex scoffs at that, nearly a laugh. “Wasn't really a reason to put on anything else. What’d you expect?”

Rian registers the rhetorical question but in an instant conjures an image of Alex in some sort of lacey panty thing and it does more for him than he'd like to admit. Files it away for something to surprise Alex with, maybe. Because if this is working for both of them that seems worthy of a try.

“But you put on a shirt.” Rian recovers quickly. Can’t help stating the obvious.

Alex actually rolls his eyes in between nips and kisses, himself unable to let the comment go.

“Ri. I had to-

“Complete the outfit,” they say it in unison before Rian continues, “Yeah, I know.”

They can’t help but smile at it even as they both pretend the stupid moment doesn’t make their hearts flutter and burst. Even after all this time. Especially after all this time.

They continue kissing as Rian's hand is roaming, caressing and gripping at Alex's ass just a bit. The tips of his fingers sliding between when he's surprised at the feeling of something solid.

Rian’s fingers move gently around the object, following the ring shape and confirming it’s what he thinks. Jesus Christ Alex was not fucking around today.

“Fuck. You're so ready.” Rian's practically growling against his mouth as he presses at the base of the plug lightly, just enough for Alex to feel pressure. The discovery escalating the mood tenfold.

Alex isn’t afraid to put it all out there and show how needy he is. He doesn’t shy from sending photos or revealing that he wants to be fucked so badly he has already played with himself. Even in desperation he maintains confidence and sex appeal and Rian could live 100 years and never be able to pull that off himself. And if the payoff wasn’t 100% in Rian’s favor he’d probably resent the cockiness of it all.

But Alex easily falls apart for him, groaning at Rian’s movements. He forces a few inches between them in order to pull off Rian's shirt and his own, finally getting this show on the road. With some help, Rian loses everything below the waist too, the skirt being the only thing between them. When their hands are back on each other it’s passionate and needy but not frantic. Their kisses are sloppy but not aggressive. Wet but not always connected. Breathy in an otherwise quiet room.

With hands on his chest, Alex pushes away to look Rian in the eye and grin. “Bed.”

Rian may not know every little trick that's coming his way but he knows he's on the same page as Alex. He's excited to let Alex do whatever he wants. He’s fucking thrilled to have Alex’s hands guide him, his mouth speaking wordlessly, his body screaming the mood to the room. It’s Alex’s show, Rian is just happy to be on set.

Standing next to the bed, Alex turns around practically putting his ass in Rian's face. He bends at the waist, raising the skirt and putting a little more skin on display. “Take it out.”

Rian doesn't have to be told twice. He’s biting his lip as he lifts the skirt to see the effort, locks eyes on the blue glistening fake gem as he wraps his fingers around its steel base. The other hand gripping Alex's side for leverage with the skirt hem resting on his wrist as he slowly slides the steel toy out, not missing Alex’s exhaled whine.

As he places it on the nightstand he doesn't have more than a second to think about Alex home alone and preparing himself. But the scenario flashes through his mind. Turns him on even more that Alex was so set on this seduction. It'd be comical if it wasn't so fucking hot.

Alex turns back around with lube in his hand, wasting no time coating Rian's completely hard cock while simultaneously climbing up to straddle him. All while still wearing the skirt. This was his plan. He wanted this. And Rian was not going to stop him. Not with what he’s getting out of it.

Rian places his hands on Alex’s sides for assurance that Alex doesn’t even need. He slides himself down slowly but effortlessly. He wanted to be ready for this and his preparation paid off. The skirt is blocking Rian's view but he _feels_ it. The pleats of the skirt are tenting where Alex's hardon is making itself known.

It wasn't the skirt that got him but Rian is definitely feeling something as he watches Alex work himself up and down. There is something about moving his hands up Alex's covered thighs and finding his cock. Not seeing it slide through his hand but feeling the heat and skin. Hearing Alex react to it all.

Alex looks like he's in his own world. Commanding Rian's attention even as he's making his senses melt. The feel of Alex around his dick. The sound of Alex moaning. He's grinding in Rian's lap and when he thinks Rian isn't paying enough attention he leans down to run his tongue along his parted lips.

“You look fucking amazing in this,” Rian snaps the waistband of the skirt for emphasis. Alex’s smile is knowing and smug and somehow Rian's favorite thing ever. But he means it. Alex was made for this look.

Neither of them are going to last long. It's too good already, too charged.

“Fuck, Ri. Was thinking about this all day. Wanted you.” Rian could listen to this all day. He'd put it on record himself if he wasn't afraid of it getting out. And he does not for one second want to share this with the world.

“I'm here now. Fuck.” He wants to say more but loses it to a groan instead. Sounds get the point across just fine.

Alex picks up his pace, ready to send them into the home stretch.

“God, you feel so good. Fuck, Rian. I'm close.” He's barely keeping it together and Rian marvels at him. Eyes closed tight, fully concentrated on his movements, both hands on Rian's chest to help himself.

He knows the way Alex starts to lose all control right before he comes. He is heavy breathing, rapid movement and Rian’s favorite little whimpers.

He leans in, face close to Rian's as he practically keens. “Ri, fuck me.” Rian almost loses it at that but doesn’t hesitate as he feels Alex's legs tighten around him, holding on as Rian rolls them over in an impressively fluid motion. The best use of Rian’s muscles, if you ask Alex.

The skirt has flipped up, displaying Alex's cock with Rian's arm wrapped around Alex's leg reaching to it. Alex's hands are gripping Rian's thighs, encouraging the motion. He's not doing anything else, blissed out and too close.

“Alex. This is so fucking good.” He's panting the words in Alex's face. Both have their eyes closed now, senses focused on sound and touch.

Alex's vocals cheer him on and they're done for.

“Uhhh Ri. Yes. There. Fuck, there.” He feels Rian coming before his own orgasm hits but Rian's tightened strokes get him there. He manages the presence of mind to push Rian's hand on his cock towards Rian, trying to avoid coming on the skirt resting on his stomach. It works and Rian doesn't question it. Sure as hell doesn’t care that Alex is shooting his load on him.

Alex rests the back of one hand on his forehead, eyes still closed and stupid smile on his face as he takes his time recovering. Rian rolls off, catching his breath a bit before grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to carelessly wipe himself and reaches over to clean Alex.

He notices a wet spot on the skirt and outs himself as he wipes at it. “Got a little on there. Sorry.”

Alex opens his eyes to lift his head and glare. “Goddammit Ri, I just got this. Fuck.” He's genuinely a little annoyed. Even after all that.

“Oh, it's not like you're wearing it out anywhere. No one is going to see my come stain on your skirt.” There he goes being sensible again, even if that’s a sentence he can’t believe he just had to say. “But if it bothers you that much maybe I can help you pick out the next one.” He's cuddling into Alex as Alex tries to keep up his glare, even as he leans over to bite at Rian’s lips.

“I thought we didn't have room? Now you wanna buy me one?”

“No, we don't have room for useless things. But it turns out we can make use of this.” Rian runs his finger across Alex's stomach, bordering the waist of the skirt before smoothing it back down into form. Rian might be naked but there's something obscene about Alex's dick being out of his skirt.

“And no more spacey patterns.” If Alex could give him shit about normal things like cleaning this was Rian's way of taking the piss out of him. A small way.

“What?? I thought the sex was out of this world. Didn't it take you to another planet? Make you…”

Rian pretends to snore.

“Make you feel ethereal?...Rian…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WalkingonFire for making the most helpful suggestions, despite not condoning the existence of Rilex.


End file.
